Long Lost Soul Reaper!
by Toushiro610
Summary: Misaki used to be a soul reaper and has been hiding it from Usagi-san. The Soul Society found out that Misaki is still alive. Ichigo and Rukia were ordered to go get him and bring him back to the Soul Society where he belongs. How will Usagi-san react and will this break apart their relationship? Please enjoy! This is my first fan fiction XD
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic. I hope you like it as much as I liked creating it! I do not own Bleach or Junjou Romantica. I wish I had though T_T.**

Soul Society:

"Misaki Takahashi?" Ichigo said with a curious look on his face." Who's he?"

" Yes, he used to be a substitute Soul Reaper but we thought he had been killed by a hollow long ago. It's hard to believe that he is still alive and living in the world of the living." The Head Captain said with no expression on his face.

" I heard about him. He was very strong and always energetic. He was loved by everyone. I think he was lieutenant of quad 10, back when Captain Hitsugaya wasn't even a soul reaper. " Rukia said with her finger on her chin.

" Yes, you are correct, he was lieutenant of the 10th company. Since he is now alive, he should be back in the soul society. I want you Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki to go look for him. " Ordered The Head Captain.

" Yes, sir!" They both said.

Miskai and Usagi-san's home:

" Usagi-san, It's time to eat breakfast!" Misaki yelled from downstairs.

All of a sudden Misaki almost dies from a heart attack from the big bang Usagi-san makes opening the door.

" Good Morning..." Usagi-san says with a very low and tired voice holding Suzuki-san.

" Another all nighter?" Misaki asks.

Usagi-san doesn't answer but justs nods and heads to the table." Itadakimasu."

" Itadakimasu." Misaki repeats after Usagi-san.

After breakfast, Misaki starts doing the dishes. All of a sudden, he starts to feel hands wrap around his waist.

" Baka Usagi, what are you doing? C-Can't you see that I'm trying to do the dishes here?!" Misaki yells with embarresment.

_Usagi-san always does this. Why can't I do something like do the dishes in peace?_

" I ran out of Misaki?" Usagi-san says with a smirk on his face.

W-What's that supposed to mean?!" Misaki says with a little panic in his voice.

" I need to touch you in order to keep myself going every day." Usagi-san says .

"Stupid Rabbit! You can't just get energetic from just tou-"

Misaki stops what he's saying when all of sudden, he feels... spiritual pressure?

" What's that an earth quake?" Usagi-san.

_Why is there spritual pressure?! I haven't felt this in such a long time. I can never let Usagi-san know what this is and that I used to be a soul reaper. Well technically, I still am. Everyone thinks I am dead. I still have my modified soul in my drawer._

" O-Of course it's just an Earth quake. What else could it be? Hahahaha..." Misaki says nervously and sees if Usagi-san is buying it.

" Oh okay. But this earth quake feels different somehow..." Usagi lets go of Misaki and checks if anything in the rooms fell and broke.

_This can't happen now! I just wanted to have a happy life with Usagi-san and not have to kill hollows all the time. I decided that once I survived that fight with the hollow. If Usagi-san found out what I used to be, will he still love me?_

A sudden pain in Misaki's heart hit him when he thought that. Usagi-san finished looking throughout the rooms and gave Misaki a hug.

" Why are you just standing there with sad eyes? I don't like it when you look like that. It makes me want to destroy what is giving you that sad face." Usagi-san says with a soft and gentle voice.

" I-It's nothing, really. I was just a little frightened by the spiri- earth quake." Misaki said hugging Usagi-san back.

" Then I'll hold you until you have calmed down." Usagi-san says giving Misaki a kiss and then hugging him tighter than he already was.

_What am I worrying about? It's not like soul reapers are here just to get me? There probably was a hollow around and they just did what soul reapers are suppose to do. Yeah, that's probably it._

World of the Living:

" Where do you think he is?" Ichigo asks.

" According to my phone, he is about 6 blocks away from us." Rukia responds.

" How do you think we're going to convince him to come back to the Soul Society?" Ichigo asks again.

" WHY ARE YOU ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS?! Rukia says annoyed.

" HUH?! What the hell? I just asked 2 questions? There is nothing wrong with being curious , jeez! So just shut up and lead the way. Ichigo says irritated.

Rukia doesn't respond but kicks Ichigo in the head.

" What the hell was that for, I could get a concuti-"

" Shut up , we're here." Rukia says pointing at the huge building.

" Misaki lives here? Is he rich or something?" Ichigo says with wide eyes.

" This is an apartment so I'm assuming he only owns one room. Plus we were informed that he is living with another person." Rukia responds.

" Girlfriend?" Ichigo says.

" Probably, or just maybe a roommate." Rukia guesses.

" Let's go ." Ichigo says and walks into the building with Rukia walking behind him.

Miskai and Usagi-san's home:

Misaki just finished his daily chores and sits next to Usagi-san who is reading the newspaper.

_No matter how many times I try not to think about it, It never slips out of my mind. I haven't felt any other spiritual pressure other than the one 2 hours ago. I'm really worried!_

Usagi-san notices that Misaki is in a daze.

" Mi~sa~ki?" Usagi-san says in a playful voice. No response. Usagi-san starts to unbutton Misaki's buttons on his shirt. Still no response. He then starts to unzipper Misaki's pants.

Misaki then whacks Usagi-san on the head." Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!

" I thought that since you were daydreaming, I could take this advantage. " Usagi-san says with an innocent smile.

" Pervert!" Miskai yells .

Just when Usagi-san was about to pounce on Misaki, there was a knock on the door.

" Who could that be?" Misaki says and then stands up. He walks to the door and opens it to find two soul reapers at his door.

" Are you Misaki Takahashi? Former lieutenant of Squad 10?" Ichigo says looking at Misaki.

The only response that Ichigo got was a terrified look in Misaki's eyes.

_They really did come to get me!_

END OF CHAPTER 1

I did it. My very first chapter is complete! Please review and rate if you liked it or if you have any suggestions on how to make the story better! XD ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I have made another chapter. I hope you enjoy XD.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Misaki and Usagi-san's house:

Misaki was staring at the two soul reapers that were at his door.

" Are you Misaki Takahashi, former lieutenant of squad 10?" Ichigo asked.

_Maybe I should just act dumb and have no idea what they're talking about... _

" Um.. I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person." Misaki says nervously.

" OI! Misaki, who's at the door?" Usagi-san asks walking behind Misaki.

_You Baka! Usagi-san definitely cannot know about any of this!_

" Didn't this man just call you Misaki?" Rukia asks looking suspicious." And anyways, my phone says that it tracked spiritual pressure in this very spot."

" Spiritual pressure? What are you talking about?" Usagi-san asks.

" I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about! Goodbye!" Misaki says closing the door, but Ichigo stops the door with his hand.

" Listen, we're here under the Head Captain's orders to bring the former lieutenant, Misaki Takahashi, back to the Seiretei." Ichigo says.

_This can't be happening! No! I don't want to go back! I want a peaceful life with my lover._

" ... I...don't want to go back..." Misaki says looking down.

" Misaki? What's going on? What do they mean by ' lieutenant' and ' Seiretei'?" Usagi-san asked Misaki with a puzzled look.

" Usagi-san, I-I..." Misaki started but was interrupted.

"Misaki Takahashi used to be lieutenant of squad 10. Which means out of the entire squad, he was the second strongest. More like an Assistant Captain. He is a Soul Reaper." Rukia said.

" Wait! Don't say anymore. I never wanted Usagi-san to know what I used to be. Please! I'll go with you but please don't let him know any more... I beg you." Misaki said with tears running down his face.

" All right." Ichigo says " Rukia."

" On it". she responds. Rukia takes out her red glove ( like she did in the early episodes) and puts in on her right hand.

" Wait! We can do this somewhere else and anyways I have my Mod soul upstairs." Misaki tries to explain. Rukia aims for his head but Misaki swifts to the side dodging it.

_I have to keep dodging them. I can't let Usagi-san see my real form as a Soul Reaper. I can't even imagine his expression when he sees that I look like these two people who are trying to attack me. I would have a sword at my side. He might think I'm a killer! I am but this is to protect souls like Usagi-san's._

" Misaki!" Usagi-san yells. Usagi-san goes and tries to help when Ichigo stops him.

" It's Okay this won't hurt him. We are just trying to get his real body out." Ichigo explains.

" Real body? What do you mean? "Usagi-san starts to panic. He doesn't want any harm to come to his Misaki.

" Just watch." Ichigo responds.

Rukia continues to hit Misaki, but he keeps dodging." You're really skilled, Lieutenant Takahashi." Rukia says with a drop of sweat running down the side of her face.

" Please stop! I don't want to do this right now!" Misaki says hoping that she will stop.

" How about this. We don't want to be your enemy. I have no choice but to do this. If you keep dodging, I'll kill this man right here, right now." Ichigo says looking deep into Misaki's eyes.

" W-What!?" Misaki said with a shocked look on his face._ He would seriously kill Usagi-san? No, he can't! Usagi-san is an innocent soul. He has nothing to do with this. The last thing I want is to not cause trouble for Usagi-san, _" You can't kill him. He is a soul and doesn't have anything to do with this." Misaki said.

" Then we'll erase all memories that he has with you." Rukia said with no expression on her face.

" ...!" Misaki couldnt even say anything._ Usagi-san would forget all about me. Everything that has happened in these last 4 years. If he forgot about me, that would mean that he would still be in love with Nii-chan._

" ...Fine... Do it , just don't touch Usagi-san!" Misaki said with his hair covering his eyes and a tear falling down his cheek.

" Misaki.." Usagi-san said with a worried look on his face.

" It's okay Usagi-san. This time I'll protect you. I love you so much !" Misaki sobbed looking into those dark purple eyes.

After saying those words that Misaki rarely ever says, Rukia aims for Misaki's head, grabbing his hair and taking out the soul reaper within him. Misaki was looking at the ground. He had a black kimono on with the arm band strapped around this right arm with the symbol of the 10th Company. He had black gloves that were cut off at the knuckles so you can see his bare fingers and the glove reached up to his elbow. His sword looked like any other zanpakuto. Its color was a mixture of yellow and brown. This was former Lieutenant of squad 10.

" M-Misaki?" Usagi-san said with really wide eyes. He just saw his lover being taken out of another body. That soul-less body was just lying on the floor and looked dead.

" I'm sorry Usagi-san... this is the real me. I am a soul reaper." Misaki said not looking him in the eye.

" What is a soul reaper?" Usagi-san said eyeing Misaki's zanpakuto.

" There are these bad souls that roam throughout the world and they eat the souls of dead people that are still walking around like ghosts. No one can see them accept souls, soul reapers, or special humans that have been in contact with soul reapers just like you. It's our job as soul reapers to kill these hollows and bring the souls to the Soul society so they can probably train to become like us. The Soul Society is sort of like Heaven. Each Soul Reaper has a zanpakuto" As Misaki said this he touched his sword." They have magnificent powers. They each have their own name and is chosen for their rightful owner. When you call out their names , you release a special power making your sword stronger. This is called Shikai. There is a final stage called Bankai ad that's for people who really worked hard to become stronger. There are 13 Court Guard squads each containing a ton of soul reapers. Each squad has a captain, the strongest, lieutenant, the second strongest, 3rd seat, 4th seat and so on. Every Captain has a Bankai. I know this is too much information to take in but I can only explain this one time since I probably can never see you again." Misaki said with the saddest eyes that Usagi-san has ever seen.

" What do you mean?! What is all this Soul reaper stuff? Why do you have to leave?" Usagi-san said wanting an explanation.

" Because they found out that I'm alive." Misaki said.

" What..?" Usagi-san said with a confused face.

" Let's go." Ichigo said.

" I love you, Usagi-san . Goodbye." Misaki said as he turned awayand stood behind Rukia who drew her sword and opened the gate to the soul society bring out 3 Hell Butterflies. The 3 soul reapers departed from the scene.

" Mi..saki..." Usagi-san said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

The End of Chapter 2. I hoped you liked it. Please review and rate ^.^. More to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Chapter everyone XD! What's going to happen in the Soul Society?! Enjoy ^u^**

Misaki and Usagi-san's house:

It's been about 4 hours since Misaki's been gone but to Usagi-san, it feels like 4 years ( drama bomb!).

_What the hell just happened? I was living the happiest life with my lover. He juist suddenly turns into a " soul reaper?'' Are they even real? This is just so much to take in. I can't believe I won't be able to see Misaki again. I can't live without him! I-Is he really gone forever?_

Usagi-san couldn't bear the thought of never seeing his lover again. Even if he wanted to look for him, he couldn't. " Misaki...Misaki please come back to me."

Soul Society:

Ichigo, Rukia, and Misaki have just entered the Seiretei. " Let's take him to Head Captain Yamamoto." Rukia says taking a glimpse of Misaki.

" Alright, Let's go!" Ichigo says. " Lieutenant, can you still do flash step?

" ...Y-Yes, I can." Misaki says quietly.

" Ok then follow us." As Ichigo said that he took a big leap into the air and vanished. Rukia did the same, then Misaki followed.

_It's been such a long time since I've done flash step. I don't know if I can keep up._

Misaki was trying his best to keep up but every step he took, Ichigo and Rukia seemed to be getting farther away. " ..haah..hah..haa." Misaki was out of breath and he completely lost track of the two shinigami. " where did they go?'' Misaki was looking around but all of the buildings looked the same.

_Maybe if I keep walking, I'll find someone and ask for directions._

Misaki just kept walking around the Soul Society ,but no one seemed to be around?

_What the hell!? I've been walking around for at least an hour and there's not a soul in sight! _

Misaki was just getting more irritated by the minute when all of a sudden...

" MISAKI-KUUUN!" Little arms wrapped around Misaki's neck.

" Y-Yachiru?!" Misaki eyes grew big. ( Recap: Yachiru is Lieutenant of squad 11)

" It's been a while, Miki!" Yachiru said with a big smile.

_Right.. I forgot she has a weird habit of giving people nicknames._ ( She called Uryu Ishida " Pencil" and Orihime Inoue " Jiggles" XD)

" Yeah , It's been a while... by the way do you think you can either give me directions or lead me to The Head Captain? I was following someone , but I lost track of them." Misaki said scratching the back of his head.

" Sure thing, Miki!" The little pink haired girl said.

"Thanks!"

Meanwhile...

" Hey Misaki, how are you holding up back there... huh? Where did he go? " Ichigo said .

" You idiot! Why weren't you paying attention to him?! We can't just return empty handed. He can be anywhere in the Seiretei! Rukia said with a vein popping out of her head .

" WHAT!? you're seriously blaming me for not keeping an eye on him!? You were the closest on to hi..Ack!

Before Ichigo could finish his sentence, Rukia had kicked him the stomach.

" What..t-the hell? That hurts you know!.Tsk!" Ichigo said holding his stomach.

" Shut up! It's both of our faults. We need to find him. Let's go !" Rukia said taking a leap in the air.

At the bar..

" Shuuhei! Please buy me more sake! " Rangiku said. ( Squad 10 Lieutenant)

" No, you already had too much to drink!" Shuhei said paying the tab ( Squad 9 Lieutenant). " Come on, I'll take you home."

" Before that, I need to tell you some-ting veeeerry important." Rangiku said with a smirk.

" Alright make it fast." Shuhei said with his eyes closed.

" It's a secret, but I'll only tell you... do you know the former Lieutenant of sqaud 10.. the one before me?" Rangiku whispered.

" Yeah, what about him?" Shuuhei opened his eyes.

" He's.. alive. And apparently he's in the soul society. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki were ordered to bring him back." The woman said.

Shuhei's eyes went wide," ..What.? H-How do you now this?"

Rangiku didn't say anything. She just put her finger up to her lips.

Shuhei right away got up and left the bar.

" Shuhei, where are you going?" Rangiku said pouting.

_Miskai is still alive? I thought he was dead . I saw it with my own two eyes!_

__**FLASHBACK**

**" Misaki! This hollow is too strong for us. We need to retreat!" Shuhei said to Misaki.**

**" Soul Reapers never run away! We need to fight. Come on!" Misaki said making another strike at the hollow. The hollow dodge it then hit Misaki on his side making him hit the ground. Misaki was coughing up blood. * cough cough* **

**" Misak!" Shuhei was about to pick him up when the hollow was getting ready to shoot a cero at Misaki. " No! Misaki! " Shuhei didn't make it in time. Misaki was hit. His body didn't move and his whole body was burnt. **

**" Misaki... I'm sorry." As Shuhei said this, he retreated from the battlefield leaving Misaki.**

**End of flashback**

_how can he still be alive?_

END OF CHAPTER 3

**It looks like Shuheii was there when Misaki was " killed" Thank you for reading! Please review and rate ^u^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 everyone! I'm really tired. I'm disappointed in myself! T.T the last chapter was only 990 words! I was just feeling lazy. This chapter will be longer ( 1k or 2k) lol! Enjoy XD**

SOUL SOCIETY:

Yachiru had led Misaki to the 1st Squad Barracks and now he was looking to see if Ichigo and Rukia were there but there was no sign of them.

_Where could they have gone. I don't think I should be just entering the big doors and say' Hey, I'm Takahashi Misaki and I'm alive and well! ' Those two should at least escort me in._

Misaki was just trying to keep himself busy while waiting for the two soul reapers.

_Ugh! I'm so boored! I'm such an impatient person. I can't wait any longer. I don't know what to do! How long am I going to be waiting anyway?! _

When trying to think of something, Misaki's thoughts wandered off to Usagi-san...

_That's right.. I haven't even thought of Usagi-san for quite a while. I wonder what he's doing. He might have already dirtied the house. I wonder if he's eating properly. Didn't he say that he can't live without me? What's going to happen to him if I'm not there!? Oh Usagi-san I miss you so much. I'm not sure if we'll ever be able to see each other again.._

This sent a sharp pain in Misaki's heart. He started to cry.

_No! I can't be crying in a place like this. UGHH! Where are Ichigo and Rukia!? I can't take this anymore. I'm going to go look for them!_

Misaki was just about to take a leap in the air when he heard a familiar voice behind him," Misaki!"

" huh?" Misaki turned around to see a dark shadow. It was dark out so he couldn't really see who it was.

_From the sound of that person's voice, it's definitely a man's voice . He's tall too..._

The tall shadow came closer and went into the moonlight. Misaki was now able to see his face clearly. His eyes grew wide when he saw that " 69" and a scar on that person's face.

" S-Shuhei?!" Misaki said with wide eyes.

" It's been a while Misaki... I didn't know that you were alive. It's really great to see you." Shuhei said with a little smile.

Misaki smiled back" Y-Yeah.. I can explain about that, but can it wait because it seems everyone knows that I'm alive. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki were ordered to bring me here and I lost track of them and I can't just go through the doors by myself you know?"

" Yeah.. I would love to talk to you later. Come and meet me when you have time okay?" As Shuhei said that he turned around and leaped into the air giving Misaki no time to answer.

_It was good to see Shuhei again.. He cut his hair and he looks well. That's good. _

Misaki smiled

_I should really start looking for Ichigo and Rukia._

Misaki looked at the moon, sighed , and then leaped into the night sky.

Usagi-san and Misaki's House

Usagi-san was at his desk working on his BL novel, but the computer script was blank. The ashtray was filled with cigarettes and Usagi-san had one in his mouth. While he continued to stare at the computer screen, the phone rang. Usagi-san already knew who it was , so he didn't bother answering it. The phone stopped ringing and then 30 seconds later, he heard his front door being knocked down and then footsteps stomping on the stairs. It was silent for at least a minute.

" Uuusssaaaggii- SENSEI!" the sound of Aikawa's voice really irritated the author.

" He's not here at the moment." Usagi-san said and put the cigarette that was in his mouth in the ash tray.

" I KNOW IT'S YOU SENSEI! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! THE DEADLINE IS TODAY! ARE YOU DONE?!"

_Aikawa-san needs to take a chill pill._

" I haven't even started." Usagi-san said preparing for what was about to happen next.

All of a sudden, his door was knocked down and all you could see was the editor's foot in the air and she seemed to be really angry. She looked like she can kill anyone with no regrets.

" I'm sorry, I couldn't quite here you. You did say that you have the next volume finished right? " Aikawa had a gentle looking face that was obvious to Usagi-san that she was forcing it.

" You must have heard me wrong, for I said the opposite of that.." Usagi-san dared to look in her glowing red eyes.

" Why not ?!" What have I ever done to you to deserve this much stress!?" Aikawa-san looked calm now but still irritated that the lazy author didn't meet the deadline. " By the way, where's Misaki-kun? I don't see him anywhere?"

Usagi-san stared at the floor with wide eyes when Aikawa-san said this.

_Misaki... He's not here. He's gone.. forever?_

" Misaki isn;t he at the moment. He should be back later." Usagi-san lied.

" Oh okay. I wanted to try some of his delicious coffee." Aikawa said disappointed.

" Well sorry. You'll have to put up with my crappy coffee." Usagi-san said getting up and heading downstairs into the kitchen.

" Oh come on. It's not like your coffee isn't goo- edible. " Aikawa said.

" Well you'll just have to ask Misaki how he makes his so good." Usagi-san said.

" He should teach you so when he isn't here, you can make it and then you can make it for me!"

".." Usagi-san didn't say anything after that.

_If only he comes back..._

SOUL SOCIETY:

" Have you seen Misaki yet?" Rukia asked.

" No not yet..." Ichigo said through gritted teeth. He was really pissed. " WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO CARRY YOU ON MY BACK!? YOU CAN WALK BY YOURSELF CAN'T YOU?"

" Shut up! At least you're doing something! I'm here using my phone to track him."

" Argh! Whatever, I'm used to it!" Ichigo said giving up the arguement , but of course Rukia just had to have the last word.

" Then don't complain, Idiot!"

" TSK! That's it get the hell off of me!" Ichigo yelled and through Rukia off of his back.

" Hey! Don't you know how to treat a lady!?" Rukia said catching herself and continued to do run.

" Sure I do, but I don't see any woman around here.." Ichigo said not giving any eye contact to Rukia.

" WHAAA?!" Rukia had had enough of Ichigo so she used kido on him." Hado 31! Shokaho!"

A little fire ball hit ichigo's buttcheeks. " AHHHHHHHH!"

" WHY YOU!" Ichigo was grabbing his rear.

END OF CHAPTER 4

**I think I actually did pretty good for this chapter. You don't have to lie, I know that chapter 3 sucked XD. Oh how I love Ichigo and Rukia's funny relationship. Don't you?! I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review and rate ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry for updating late. I've been busy with school and junk. I hope you enjoy this chapter =.=**

**Chapter 5**

Soul Society:

Misaki was able to find Ichigo and Rukia and they had a meeting with Head Captain Yamamoto. It was decided that since 10th squad lieutenant had already been taken by Rangiku Matsumoto, Misaki wouldn't be in a squad but he was able to still be a soul reaper and attack as many hollows as he wants. Misaki was satisfied with the decision.

_At least I can still be a shinigami. They even allowed me to go back to the World of the Living. I can see Usagi-san again! I have to go back as soon as possible..._

Misaki decided he would leave tomorrow since it was so late. He headed to his room and instantly fell asleep. He was exhausted from everything that has happened ever since he answered the door.

Usagi-san and Misaki's house:

Usagi-san can't sleep unless he has Misaki right next to him. He can probably never sleep again...

_Misaki, please hurry back. I can't live without you!_

While Usagi-san was thinking this, he suddenly saw something glowing by his bed.

_What the hell is that!? It looks like something is causing the air to break open! Is that even possible?_

Usagi-san saw a soul reaper come out of the air. He saw that the inside of what he just came out of was pitch black.

_Wait a second.. This guy looks different somehow. What the hell is going on here?_

Usagi-san was indeed right. This " soul reaper" was wearing all white and had a mask on his face. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His mask was covering his left eye and he had his hands in his pocket.

" So this is wear that Misaki lives.." The " soul reaper" said looking everywhere.

_Misaki!? Is this guy acquainted with Misaki?_

" Um.. May I ask who the hell you are and why you are in my house?" Usagi-san said to the wandering " soul reaper".

" Huh!? Someone else is here? Who the hell are you?!" the "soul reaper" said not caring that he just entered someone's home and asking who he is.

" My name is Usami Akihiko, I am Takahashi Misaki's lover." Usagi-san added that he was Misaki's lover since this guy apparently knows Misaki.

" His lover!? What the hell?! He's a freakin' homo? " The " soul reaper" laughed .

This made Usagi-san angry. Who dares laugh at Misaki like that! " I should be the one laughing since you have a hole in your head.. Are YOU a " freakin' " air head?" This made Usagi-san smirk.

" HAH!? This was the way I was born! If you are Misaki's lover you should know what he is and who I am. I'm surprised that you're not scared of me. At least you don't look it." The " soul reaper" said.

" Well I recently found out who Misaki really is, but I don't know who you are. I'm so interested and curious to know who you are!" Usagi-san says sarcastically.

Ignoring his tone of voice the " soul reaper" said," My name is Aki Mayuki, Arrancar no.15. I'm here to take you to Hueco Mundo as Lord Aizen ordered."

" Arrancar? Hueco Mundo? Aizen? What the hell are you talking about?" Usagi-san was extremely confused." Aren't you a soul reaper?

With his hands still in his pocket, Aki kicked Usagi-san in the face causing him to fall on the floor. " Don't _ever_ call me that! I abhor soul reapers. I hate them all , especially your precious Misaki. I fought him several times, but he always seems to run away. Since your his lover, I can take you as hostage and reel Misaki in. If he really loves you he'll come and I can torture and kill him right in front of you . I can't wait." Aki says licking his lips as if he's already tasting Misaki's blood.

_What? This guy plans on taking me somewhere and keeping me hostage and then killing Misaki?! _

Usagi-san was too shocked to say anything.

" Let's go ... and await Misaki's death." Aki said with the biggest smirk ever. This made USagi-san terrified . The last thing he wants is for Misaki's heart to stop.

_MISAKI!_

The next day in the Soul Society:

Misaki woke up with the sun in his face. " hmm.. I have to get up and make breakfast for Usagi-san..." the brown haired boy mumbled as he forced himself to get up. He looks up to see an unfamiliar room.

_Oh right, I'm in the Seiretei... today is the day that I get to see Usagi-san._

This made Misaki really happy to finally see his lover after thinking that he'll probably never see him again. He runs to the bathroom to wash up and then gets dresses in his normal clothing.

_I need to head the gates _

Misaki finished getting ready and heads out the door with a huge smile on his face. As he's walking he spots Toushiro.

" Good Morning , Captain Hitsugaya!" Misaki says with a smile.

" Good Morning Takahashi. Are you already leaving to go to the World of the Living?" Toushiro asks with no expression in his face.

" Oh ! Yes I am! It's not like I don't want to be here it's just that someone very important to me if waiting for me . " Misaki says with a sad smile. Being away from Usagi-san for a day is like torture for Misaki.

" I see.. Well I hope you come back." the silvered hair boy says with a little smile.

" ...!" This shocked Misaki . Seeing Toushiro smile plus with his cold personality makes him so.. cute! He can never tell him that though.

" I-I will, and I'll even bring someone with me." Misaki says with a big smile on his face. Toushiro nods and says bye to Misaki. The gate open for Misaki. He and a Hell butterfly enter to go to the World of the Living.

_Usagi-san... I'm coming!_

END OF CHAPTER 5

Please review and rate ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 yay! Sorry I haven't updated in a while . I've been lazy =u=. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

Misaki just entered the gate to go to the World of the Living.

_Geez, why does this place have to be so dark?_

Misaki continues to walk and is very excited to see Usagi-san. He sees a bright light a few yards away. Once he enters the light, he is now in the World of the Living. " It's good to be back! Even though it's been about 2 days, being away from Usagi-san for that long is painful." Misaki said and then realized what he just said." EHH!? Did I say what I think I just said!? NONONONO! Come on, it's only been two days, I can survive without that bakahiko for weeks!." Misaki made his way to their house and entered the elevator.

_I'm getting nervous by the second! Come on! It's ok! I get to see Usagi-san._

The elevator makes it to his floor and opens. Misaki gets out and walks slowly to his and Usagi-san's home. He is now standing in front of the door and not doing anything.

_What should I do? Just a few days ago, Usagi-san saw me as a soul reaper and looked very surprised, probably even scared... What if I were to open this door and he doesn't even want to look at me anymore? I-I can't handle that... He said that he would always protect me and lock me away! I hope he can accept me for who I am..._

Misaki waits a little bit and tries to think things over..

_I should just go in and explain the whole thing. I don't want to lie to Usagi-san. This was the only thing that I've kept from him. I have to go in ... come on Misaki!_

Misaki only hesitates for a moment and then puts his key into the door knob and opens the door. He takes a few steps into the house and takes his shoes off. " Usagi-san?" There was silence within the apartment.

_Maybe he's still sleeping... and UGH! How can this house already be torn apart in just one day!?_

Misaki heads to their bedroom and opens the door to find no one sleeping on the bed. The bed wasn't made so he must have slept here.

_He' s probably out. I have no choice but to wait. Please hurry back, Usagi-san..._

And so Misaki awaits for his lover until he comes back.

Hueco Mundo:

" Come on you damn human!" Aki yells at Usagi-san.

" How the hell am I supposed to walk at your pace when there's sand everywhere. I can't see a thing!" The grey haired man yelled back.

" Che! Well I don't have anything to give you to keep the hand from flying into your face! " After saying this , Aki grows a smirk on his face." How 'bout you hold my hand so you won't get lost?"

" Go to Hell! I rather die here in this sand !" Usagi-san says with a really scaring looking glare.

" I was just trying to be nice since you won't be able to hold your beloved Misaki's anymore." Aki says with his back faced to Usgai-san. This made Usgai-san's heart feel a great pain.

_I can never hold, kiss, or touch Misaki ever again... Please Misaki don't come for me. I can't bear the fact of you being killed, especially right in front of me...  
_

" May I ask why you dislike Misaki so much?" Usagi-san said looking a little concerned.

" We have always been enemies. He's a soul reaper and I'm a hollow. There's nothing to it." Aki says not even giving Usagi-san eye contact.

" I'm still very confused on this whole thing with soul reapers and hollows.. What exactly are hollows?"

" Hollows... are creatures that devour souls to become stronger. We have a hole on our body. As you can see I have one on my eye." Aki points to the hole in his left eye.

" And I'm guessing soul reapers try to save those souls by fighting you guys?" Usagi-san asks.

" Yes, I suppose so."

After that Usagi-san and Aki didn't say a word to each other. As the two kept walking, Usagi-san saw a huge palace.

_Woah... Is that where we're going?_

" We're here." Aki says. He opens the doors and Usagi-san follows walking in a corridor then making a right then a left. They walked for a few minutes until they reached two huge doors.

" Where are we going?' Usagi-san asks Aki.

" You're going to meet Lord Aizen." Aki replies?

" Who is this Lord Aizen?"

" He is the king of all the hollows in Hueco Mundo. He used to be a soul reaper and betrayed the Soul Society. I think he was Lieutenant right around when Miskai was" killed." So Misaki should know him." Aki said

" Wait.. " killed"? You thought Misaki was dead?" Usagi-san said with wide eyes.

" There's no time for talking about this right now! Lord Aizen wanted you as soon as possible!" Aki snapped. Usagi-san just gave him a glare as his response. Aki opened the door and told Usagi-san to stay behind him. Aki takes a few steps into the room and falls on one knee with his head down.

" Lord Aizen, I have brought Usami Akihiko as you requested."

" Good work , Aki. Bring Akihiko forward." Aizen orders.

" Yes , my Lord." Aki replies. Still on his knees, Aki turns his head and gestures for Usagi-san to go in front of him. Usagi-san walks in front of Aki .

" Thank you, Aki. You may leave." Aizen says with that calm smile on his face.

" Yes , my Lord." Aki gets up off of his knees and departs leaving only Aizen and Usagi-san in the room.

There was a long silence after Aki had closed the door. Aizen just kept on staring at Usagi-san and kept his smile. Then he finally said," So you're Usami Akihiko but form my resources, your nickname is Usagi-san?"

" There are only 2 people that I know who can call me that. You are to address me as _Usami-san."_ Usagi-san said with anger in his voice. Aizen didn't say anything for awhile and then said," Interesting..."

END OF CHAPTER 6

**I hope you liked this chapter! I finally put Aizen in here. Hmmm I wonder what's going to happen next? Please review and give me any suggestions as to what I should put in the next chapter! ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 ! I like to thank all of the reviews that I have gotten! Arigato! ^.^ Please enjoy this next chapter!**

Usagi-san and Misaki's house:

Misaki once again wakes up to the sun in his face." Ugh! This has to be one of the worst ways to wake up..."Still half asleep, Misaki , not noticing that he is on the edge of the bed, falls off." AH! That hurts! I take that back. This has to be the worst way to get up!" Misaki says rubbing the bump that's already forming on his head. He notices that he fell asleep on Usagi-san's bed and that he was the only one sleeping on it.

_What!? He still isn't back yet!? What the hell? It's already morning! _

Misaki starts panic and runs out of the room." Usagi-san? Are you home? I'm back! I wanna talk to you!" Misaki yells into the apartment, but he gets silence as his response.. when he notices that he still isn't here, Misaki starts to freak out!

_Usagi-san? Where are you?! W-where could he be? Did he run away because of what he found out about me? No! He wouldn't do that! U-Usagi-san..._

Soul Society: ( Shuhei's POV)

Shuhei and the other Lieutenants are having their meeting and it seems that this is an important one.

" Thank you everyone for coming on short notice, but I have an announcement." Nanao( Lieutenant of Squad 8) says lifting up her glasses with his finger. Everyone is silent and is waiting patiently for what she has to say.

_I think I know where this is going... It could be about Misaki being alive. _

" I don't know what this is about but it seems that the Head Captain wants a meeting with both captains and lieutenants. "

Everyone in the room seemed quite shocked. There never once was a meeting with captains and lieutenants. This must really be a big deal.

" Are you sure you don't have any clue to what this could be about?" Renji says ( Squad 6 Lieutenant) .

" No, I don't ." Nanao replies." But we need to meet now." Everyone gets up from their seats and heads to the room where all of the captains meet.

_I wonder what this could be about? If it's about Misaki, why do we need to have a meeting containing both captains and lieutenants?_

Hueco Mundo:

" Okay, _Usami-san_. You may now leave." Aizen says with a smile.

_This guy really pisses me off._

Usagi-san turns around and opens the two huge doors and see Aki." How was it? isn't Lord Aizen amazing?!" Aki says blushing with a huge smile on his face.

" That guy gets on my nerves. He calls me _Usagi-san _like he already knows me!" Usagi-san says with mean eyes.

" Well.. I can call you _Usagi-san_ because I'm special right?" Aki says with a peace sign.

" No! If you call me that again, I'll punch you! " Usagi-san says really shocked at himself for picking a fight.

" Oh really? You're just a pathetic human. You have no chance at a hollow like me . I can kill you without even drawing my sword or taking my hands out of my pockets." Aki says with a glare.

" Yeah, but I thought Lord Aizen wanted me. You can't kill me." Usagi-san says knowing what Aki was going to say next.

" Lord Aizen only wants to for one reason. _Misaki Takahashi._ Once I kill him in front of you, Aizen will no longer have any use for you and then that's when I get to kill you." Aki says with a smirk.

Usagi-san didn't do anything but look away.

_What am I going do? He's right, I am just a human. I couldn't even help Misaki even if I wanted to. I failed him. I promised him that I would always protect him no matter what! Misaki... I love you so much._

_Images of Misaki flew in Usagi-san's head. He was about to cry, but noticed that Aki was still there. Usagi-san would only cry in front of one person, and that person was his beloved Misaki._

Usagi-san and Aki continue to walk ." Come on, I'm taking you to your new room, U~sa~gi~san." Aki said slowly irritating Usagi-san."

" Don't call me that!" Usagi-san yelled.

Ignoring what he said," Hey, did you know that my name is a short for yours?"

Now that he was thinking about it, _Aki_ is a short version of _Akihiko..._damn.

" So what? It's not like you can call me that. I rather you call me Usagi-san." Usagi-san said immediately regretting what he had just said.

_Damn it!_

" Oh!? So I am allowed to call you Usagi-san? Yes!" Aki says with a little cute smile and happy eyes.

They continue to walk to Usagi-san's room.

Soul Society:

All of the captains and lieutenants are currently having a meeting. No one knows what this is all about. The Head Captain starts to speak," Thank you for all coming. This meeting is about Aizen. After hearing this everyone is in shock except for Byakuya( Cap. 6),Kenpachi( Cap. 11),and Mayuri( Cap. 12).( Knowing how they really don't care about anything XD.) The Head Captain continues..

" He has made contact with me saying that he wants former Lieutenant, Takahashi Misaki, to come to Hueco Mundo. He said he doesn't want to fight. He just wants to boy.

" And why should we allow Misaki to go?" Shuhei accidently blurts out. Rangiku elbows in the stomach making him gasp. Shuhei quickly apologizes for his rude interruptions and lets the old man continue.

" Sosuke said that he only wants to talk and nothing more. If this doesn't cause harm to the Seiretei then it is Misaki Takahashi's choice if he wants to go or not." The Head Captain finishes.

" Please excuse my rudeness Head Captain Yamamoto, but why should we even let Misaki go? Aizen could kill him! We can't let that happen! We thought he was dead this whole time and I don't think any of us here want to lose him again." Shuhei says.

" He's right, old man. Misaki was a pretty good kid." Shunsui( Captain 8) adds on to what Shuhei is saying.

" I agree , but we can't risk the chance of Sosuke entering the Seiretei or the World of the Living and cause chaos." the old man says.

" I'll go with Misaki!" Shuhei volunteers.

" Count me in!" Rangiku says.

" I wanna go to! Come on Kenny! It would be reaaallly fun!" Yachiru says with a huge smile.

" That is fine as long as it's away from here. Anyone may go ." The Head Captain says." This meeting is dismissed."

All of the Captains and Lieutenants leave the room and head to where ever they wanted to go.

Shuhei immediately starts heading towards the gates.

" Shuhei, where are you going?" Rangiku yells after him.

" I'm going to go to the World of the Living to tell Misaki!" Shuhei yells back.

_I'll be by your side, Misaki. I won't let you die a second time! _

And so Shuhei goes to the World of the Living to get the brunette..

**END- Yay! We finally go to Hueco Mundo! What will happen next? ._. Poor Misaki. He is still waiting for Usagi-san! LOL . Please review XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 everybody! Sorry that it's been awhile. I've been busy with school. I had to do some college exploration today. -.- Then I had to clean my entire house to get extra money for my ps vita XD. I might get it tomorrow! Well here is the next chapter! Oh and thank you for everyone's reviews and PMs. They all make me smile! Please send more and don't hesitate to pm me on what other material I should put in the upcoming chapters. Oh and I just noticed that I've been spelling Shuuhei's name wrong! It's with two U's! I'm such a baka ^o^.**

Chapter 8:

Misaki and Usagi-san's house:

It's been a couple days since Misaki has been back, but Usagi-san doesn't seem to be home. The little brunette's heart is tearing apart because Usagi-san isn't her beside him. It's so quiet in the house and Misaki makes too much food because he is used to making meals for two. The only room that he is used to sleeping in is Usagi-san's room...their room that they share and make love in. It feels so cold having to sleep by yourself.

_Usagi-san... Where are you! I went to the Soul Society thinking that I might never see you again, and when I come back, you're not even here! Were you really that horrified to learn the real truth about me!?_

Misaki had just hurt himself with his own words. A tear ran down his cheek...

" nnnn. ( sniff)" Misaki sobbed." Do you ( sniff) really not l-love me anymore Usagi-san? Did it disgust you seeing that I'm a shinigami!?" Misaki just kept hurting himself with his own words when all of a sudden, he saw something glowing by the hallway. It was the gates to the soul society! Just like the one Misaki, Ichigo, and Rukia entered a couple of days ago. It opened and a Hell butterfly flew out, and then a soul reaper that Misaki noticed right away. Misaki gasped with wide eyes." S-Shuuhei?..."

Shuuhei made eye contact with Misaki," Misaki! Why are you crying?! " Shuuhei ran to Misaki, who was kneeling on the floor, and hugged him very tight.

" Shuuhei?( sniff) What are you doing here? " Misaki said hugging the Lieutenant back.

" I have to talk to you about something..." Shuuhei said with a mad expression on his face.

" O-okay. Let me just make some tea for you! " Misaki said with a little smile. This made Shuuhei blush a little.

" N-no need . This is very important. Shuuhei said.

" Um Okay. Are you sure you don't any water or coffee?" Misaki asked.

" It's fine Misaki! You never change. You always care for others and put yourself last. That's one of the things I like about you." Shuuhei smiled.

Misaki had wide eyes and blushed ,'' O-Oh Thank you! hahahaha." This made Misaki feel uncomfortable. Shuuhei noticed this and just began saying what he was there for." I'm just going to get right to the point. The Head Captain told me that Sosuke Aizen wants to see you. We don't know why. We don't want any chaos in the World of the Living or the Soul Society. This is completely your choice. You don't have to go if you don't want to. But if you plan to go, a couple of Lieutenants and I will go with you." Shuuhei said. Misaki didn't answer for awhile .

_I remember when Aizen was Lieutenant and then promoted to Captain.I heard that he betrayed the Soul Society along with Kaname Tousen and Gin Ichimaru and then went to take over Hueco Mundo.. Those bastards! What does he want to see me for? Should I go? Maybe this could kill some time since Usagi-san isn't here. _

Thinking about Usagi-san, poor Misaki began to cry. " W-What's wrong Misaki?" Shuuhei panicked.

" I-It's nothing!( sniff ) I'll go!" Misaki said loudly.

" Are you sure?" Shuuhei asked.

" Yes! " Misaki responded.

" Alright. let's go then." Shuuhei said helping Misaki get to his feet.

_If I leave and Usagi-san comes back ... He won't know that I was ever here. He probably be relieved._

Once again , Misaki was hurt from his own words.

Hueco Mundo:

Usagi-san was sitting in a chair when Aki was relaxing on his bed.

" Oi! If that's my bed, you shouldn't be laying on it!" Usagi-san with a glare.

" Aww! Come on Us~ag~i~-san! Your bed is so comfortable! Aki pouted.

" Che! You're so annoying!" Usagi-san said with his eyes closed. It was quiet for awhile. All of a sudden Usagi-san felt something touch his lips. He opened them wide to find out that Aki was kissing him. Aki pulled away and was blushing a little and Usagi-san was filled with disgust. He didn't even hear Aki get off the bed! He got up from his chair, groped Aki's neck, and rammed him against the wall choking him.

" Ugh!" Aki gasped. Usagi-san just looked at Aki with a very mad expression." How dare you kiss me!? Misaki only kisses me and I only kiss him! "

This made Aki smirk. In one move, Aki escaped from Usagi-san's grasp and pushed him down to the floor and just stared at him. " You think you can do that to me and get away from it? No way in hell, Us~ag~i~-san." Aki said with a big smirk. " You know, you're my type! Maybe before I kill Misaki, I'll make you have sex with me! Usagi-san's eyes went wide.

_What is he saying? He's gay? I don't want to have sex with this guy! I only want and need Misaki! I miss him so much! I only love my precious Misaki and i can't love anyone other than him! I wish I can go back to our home and make love all night until he passes out! ( geez, Usagi-san XD)_

The only thing that Usagi-san could think to say was" Over my dead body!"

" hm? You're very interesting! " Aki got off of Usagi-san and headed for the door. Before he opened then he said," we'll see." and then he left leaving Usagi-san alone in his room.

_I will NEVER have sex with you! _

**THE END**

**So what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please send me reviews or PM me. I enjoy getting your feedback and complements! Arigato! ^o^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay new chapter! I enjoyed reading everyone's reviews! Please send me more. I really love reading them. I also got a review saying that they can't imagine Aki being the seme and Usagi-san being the uke. Just to stop the confusion, when Aki said he was going to rape Usagi-san, he meant that he would be the one riding lol! I can never imagine Usagi-san being an uke. Even though I have read fabulous fan fics when he was an uke. I recommend Betrayal by HimeMurasakiPrincess. It's like over 100k and its extremely angsty and I love it! I cried literally 7 times! You guys should read it! It will make you hate Usagi-san ;A; aaaanyways ... on with the story!**

In the Garganta to Hueco Mundo:

" Shuuhei! Slow down! I'm still getting used to using flash step again!" Misaki yelled after the black haired Lieutenant. Shuuhei stop and waited for the little brunette to catch up to him.

"Ah! I'm sorry Misaki. It really has been awhile since you were out of your Gigai huh?" Shuuhei said scratching the back of his head.

" Yeah... It has. " Misaki said looking up into the black atmosphere.

" If I may ask, what were you doing all of this time?" Shuuhei said looking a bit curious.

This shocked Misaki a little bit." Oh! A-Ano... I was living with my brother and then he announce that he was getting married, so I ended up living with his best friend. He's a famous writer who never meets his deadlines..." Misaki had a little memory of Usagi-san working on his laptop for 24 hours when saying this." and... he was in love with my brother until he found out he was getting married."

" Really!? That's harsh. Did your brother know that he loved him?" Shuuhei asked.

" No... My brother is an airhead. But I don't mean to sound mean! It's just the truth. I really love Nii-chan. He gave up school so he can raise me since our parents died." Misaki felt a sharp pain in his chest.

" Oh! I didn't know. I'm really sorry. " Shuuhei said looking sympathetic.

" HUH!? I thought I told you that I lost my parents! This happened years ago.." Misaki said shocked that he didn't tell Shuuhei.

" No, you never told me. Anyway please continue with your story!" Shuuhei said curiously.

" OK. But let's not waste time. I'll tell you while we're running." Misaki said taking off.

" Oh okay." Shuuhei said.

" Nii-chan's best friend's name is Usami Akihiko, but we like to call him _Usagi-san_. And..." Misaki was a little nervous to say the next part." We became l-lovers." Misaki stuttered.

This shocked Shuuhei and made him blush a little." O-Oh really. But I thought you said he was in love with your brother?"

" That's what I thought, but the second day that I started living there, he practically raped me. At first I thought I was a substitute for my brother, but I knew somehow that he fell in love with me and I with him."

* chuckle*

Misaki blushed making his entire face bright red," W-What are you laughing for!?" Misaki said.

" Who knew that you, Misaki, could fall in love with someone. You weren't the type to pay attention to love. You were devoted to your fighting and protecting those around you." Shuuhei said.

" I didn't even know I liked guys. Wait.. I can't say I'm gay. I only love one person. Usagi-san is just special." Misaki said with a smile.

" Well I hope to meet him one day and give you guys my approval." Shuuhei said with a little smile.

" Hahaha! What are you? My mother?" Misaki laughed.

Shuuhei and Misaki kept running to get to the other side to reach Hueco Mundo.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society:

" Huh? Where did Shuuhei go?" Rangiku said pouting.

" Did he leave us?! Yachiru said a little angry." Come on , Kenny. Don't you want to fight some hollows and arrancars?"

" I don't really care.* yawn* Killing would get my mind off of things." Kenpachi mumbled.

" HMPH! Who needs Shuuhei anyways!? We can go ourselves." Rangiku said. But before she could take a step she heard a annoyingly familiar voice." RANGIKU! She turned around to see a purple head with feathers on his right eyebrow followed by a baldy." What do you want, Yumichika and Badly!?" Rangiku said disappointed to see them both. Before Yumichika could say anything, a huge vein popped out of Ikkaku's head." _**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"**_ Ikkaku asked with a frightening voice. ( Don't you love Ikkaku?! xD)

Rangiku patted his head and said," I called you _Baldy._ What of it?!" Rangiku said not having a problem of what she just called him.

" I'M NOT BALD!Ikkaku yelled. All of a sudden he felt something chomping on his head." Get off of me you brat!

" MMMhhmmm!" Yachiru muffled.

" SOMEONE, GET HER OFF OF ME!?"

Hueco Mundo:

Usagi-san woke up feeling terrible. As soon as he sat up, he winced and grabbed his head.

_Ugh! My head is killing me! I probably didn't get enough sleep._

Usagi-san looked around, not noticing the room that he was in and then remembered.

_Oh yeah... Aki kidnapped me and brought me here to real in Misaki. ( But poor Misaki doesn't even know! xD)I don't even want to be here! I want to go home and embrace my Misaki!_

Usagi-san was lost in thought until he heard the door opening. It was the last person he wanted to see." How's my little rabbit doing?" Aki said with a little cute smirk.

" I don't know if I told you this, but that hole in your left eye really is irritating me." Usagi-san said to purposely provoke the hollow.

" Well get used to it because you're going to be looking at it while I'm riding you! I might even blow a hole in Misaki's chest for the fun of it. " Aki snickered.

_This bastard! Could he even do that!? Just imagining Misaki getting a little cut in his finger while he's cooking makes my heart stop._

Noticing this, Aki said something that shocked Usagi-san." Lord Aizen has already informed that he wanted to 'talk' to Misaki. He's on his way here... I can feel it. His spiritual pressure. I can't wait to do it with you and then kill Misaki! I'll make you both suffer! " Aki said staring at the wall." The battle shall begin..."

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**I was hoping that Misaki and Usagi-san would reunite ,but I wanted to wait just a little but longer. XD Gome! Please review or PM me! ^o^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody! Chapter 10. I honestly thought this story wouldn't be that long, but I just came up with a whole bunch of ideas! I can wait to write it and have you guys read it XD. Oh ! I can't believe it took me a very long time to figure this out, but have you guys noticed that Ichigo and Rukia were only in 2 chapters!? They're the main characters in Bleach lol. I guess it's because Misaki didn't know Ichigo or Rukia at the time when he was a soul reaper. Don't worry Ichigo and Rukia will appear later on in this chapter ^.^. On with the story. . . . . **

Hueco Mundo:

" *cough cough* Ugh! There's so much sand!" Misaki says trying his best to get the sand out of his eyes.

" That's the world of the hollows for you.." Shuuhei says with his left hand in front of his face to block out the sand.

" If Aizen wanted to talk to me, he could have just came to the Soul Society!" Misaki says with anger since he had to trudge through this sand!

" If he did that, it would cause chaos. Moreover, what about Momo?" Shuuhei said.

Misaki heart thumped.

_Oh yeah... wasn't Aizen her captain? She looked up to him and he betrayed her! But wait, what about Shuuhei?_

" What about you Shuuhei?" Misaki said with a sad face.

This made Shuuhei's face pale," I-I'm fine... Captain Tosen did it for justice! I don't think he wanted to hurt us.. or me." Shuuhei said not meeting Misaki's gaze.

" You're still calling him Captain Aizen..." Misaki says.

" Because to me, he's still my captain." Misaki says staring at the moon.

Las Noches:

Usagi-san and Aki were walking throughout Las Noches since Usagi-san refused to be locked up in his room.

_I seriously don't want to be here! _

" I forgot to tell you. You know how I told you that I can feel Misaki's spiritual pressure and knew that he was coming?" Aki said with his back faced to the purple eyed man. Usagi-san just ignored him.

" If you're not going to answer, then I'll just tell you. I lied about feeling it. I just wanted to scare you." Aki stopped walking and turned around to face Usagi-san," ..But now, I can feel it. He's here Us~ag~i~san! This is it! Prepare to be raped and have your beloved Misaki killed in front of you!" Aki said with a big smirk showing his teeth. Usagi-san's eyed grew big.

_Misaki is here?! That was fast! B-But he's going to get killed! Wait a second. If Aki said that they fought several times, then that means that they really couldn't beat each other! I should just stay calm for now so Aki won't get the satisfaction of provoking me._

Usagi-san's eyes went from big to a glare," So what! At least before we both die, I can have sex with someone that will do something without me having to lift a finger." Saying this made Usagi-san's heart hurt.

_I never wanted Misaki to do something like that. He's not ready for that yet! I don't want to have sex with anybody else other than my beloved Misaki!_

It was Aki's turn for his eyes to grow big," What are you saying? Isn't that good for nothing Soul Reaper the only person that you would love and cherish? You disgust me even more since he's not enough for you!

_What...?_

" What are you talking about? It's like you don't want Misaki to be hurt or something.." Usagi-san said.

Aki hesitated for a moment," W-What are_ you_ talking about?! Of course I want Misaki to be hurt. I want him to drown in his own pain watching you have sex with someone that's not him! I want him to feel the worst possible pain ever, and I will do everything in my power to make that happen!" This time, Aki didn't have a smirk like he always does. His expression was like a really mad one. He had the eyes of a killer, and this scared Usagi-san. Aki turned around and continued to walk," Go back to your room! I don't even want to look at you anymore, you filthy rabbit!" Aki yelled with his back facing Usagi-san yet again.

_What the hell?. . . . _

World of the Living:

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting on the roof looking at the sky since they were bored

" Oi! Rukia. That cloud to the right looks like your face." Ichigo points to the deformed looking cloud. Rukia didn't say anything. She got on her feet with her hair covering her eyes

_Dammit ! Did I seriously hurt her feelings?! I was only joking around!. . . . . _

Before Ichigo could even react, he felt an elbow crush his stomach," Ack!" Rukia had a big vein popping out the side of her head! " For once could you not make me want to shove your head against a wall!? "Rukia said and was blushing a little bit!

" I just wanted to say something since it was silent * cough*," Ichigo struggled to speak.

" Stupid Strawberry!" Rukia said.

" What's did you call me!?" Ichigo said not liking that she actually called him by his other name.

" I called you by your name, Idiot!" Rukia responded.

" Well even thought that's my name, just say it in Japanese dammit!" Ichigo said .

Rukia just stood up and stared at the sky," Hmph!"

Hueco Mundo:

" Man! We've been waling for at least an hour and it looks like we didn't even go anywhere!" Misaki complained.

" Well, Las Noches is that huge. It looks like you were in the same place an hour ago, but we are closer then where we were before, Misaki." Shuuhei smiled and ruffled Misaki's brown hair. This made Misaki blush extremely.

_I remember Usagi-san touching me like that... He would always ruffle my hair making me feel like a little kid. I miss that touch. I wonder if he came back home... probably not... Please don't hate me Usagi-san! I love you and I miss you!_

_**END OF CHAPTER 10**_

**What's going to happen next chapter!? :o lol please send me PMs and reviews :) Thanks guys! See you next update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody ! It's only been a week ,but it feels like a month. It must be school ._. lol Guess what?! I actually was spelling Shuhei's name write. I did it with one U then two U's. Geez epic fail. I'm not sure if Misaki and Usagi-san will reunite in this chapter. I just make up the story as I go along XD. **

Hueco Mundo:

Misaki and Shuhei are still trudging through the sand to get to Las Noches." How long do you think we've been walking for?!" Misaki yells over the wind.

" I don't know. It feels like hours. Hopefully, we are almost there. We'll know that we're close if the palace gets bigger." Shuhei yells back at Misaki.

_Bigger?! It's already so huge!_

" Ugh! I can't take this anymore! I'll flash step over there even if it kills me!" Misaki says impatiently right before he leaped into the air and disappeared before Shuhei's eyes.

" Misaki! Wait-" Shuhei says and then stops since Misaki has already taken off." Geez and I thought he was the patient type." Shuhei smiles and then goes after Misaki using flash step.

After about an hour of using flash step, Shuhei finds Misaki in the sand lying down." Misaki!?"

Misaki gets up," Don't worry! I'm not dead. I'm just really tired. I haven't used flash step in awhile so I'm a little tired." Misaki says panting.

" Right. . . . . Let's take a break then. . . " Shuhei says taking a seat next to where Misaki was standing.

" NO! We have to keep going! I want to talk to Aizen and then get the hell out of here!" Misaki says .

" 5 minutes. . . . That's all I ask. Think about it, Misaki. We are entering Las Noches. Where the strongest of the hollows live. We have to rest a little bit just in case they want a fight." Shuhei explains.

" Fine. . . " Misaki gives up.

5 minutes later. . .

" OK! It's been exactly 5 minutes! Let's go Shuhei!" Misaki says looking determined to finally reach his destination.

" He actually counted exactly 5 minutes. . ." Shuhei mumbled to himself so that Misaki couldn't hear.

" Come on Shuhei! We're almost there!" Misaki yells since he already started running towards the palace.

All of a sudden, an army of hollows appear. Misaki stopped where he was. He reached for his zanpakuto and drew it.

_I was wondering where the hollows were. . . _

" Misaki!" Shuhei runs to Misaki's side and also draws out his sword.

" Shuhei, leave them all to me. It's been such a long time since I've fought against hollows." Misaki had a smirk but gentle looking smile on his face. He was determined to defeat these hollows. Shuhei smiled and drew back his sword. " Alright. . . ." He then leaps in the air and vanishes leaving Misaki circled by the hungry hollows.

" ALRIGHT! COME ON AND TRY TO EAT ME YOU SOUL EATERS( see what I did there?XD)!" Misaki yelled and rushed towards a handful of hollows and slashed each one of them. A hollow sneaked up behind the brunette and was about to attack when Misaki did a back flip over the hollow. While he was in the air , he struck at the hollow. Misaki landed and drew back his sword. He killed every single hollow within seconds. No wonder he was a lieutenant. Shuhei wasn't shocked since he's familiar with Misaki's fighting style. Misaki ran back to Shuhei and said with a big smile," How about them apples?!" This made Shuhei laugh big time," Pfft!" Misaki went from super proud of himself to annoyed," What's so funny?!"

" Hahaha! N-Nothing. Just never say that again!" Shuhei was now on the floor. Misaki then walked up to him and stomped on his stomach," Ack! * cough cough* What was that for? " Shuhei said holding his poor stomach.

" For laughing at me after I just defeated an army of hollows. I haven't lost my touch!" Misaki says blushing. Shuhei just smiled but was still holding his stomach.

" Anyways, let's get going." Misaki turned around and leaped in the air heading towards Hueco Mundo.

" What am I going to do with him?" Shuhei smiled, got up and then leaped in the air following the brunette.

After a few miles, the two shinigami finally made it to Las Noches." This place is so huge!" Misaki looked up to the palace." Where's the entrance?"

" We don't need an entrance. Let's just blow a hole in the wall." Shuhei said with a serious expression.

" Hah? Why would be blow a hole in the wall? Aizen wanted to talk to me so he should have someone escort us since this place is huge! Plus, if we put a hole in the wall, we might run into arrancars! I just want to go in and then go back home!" Misaki said with a frown.

_I want to go back home. . . Me and Usagi-san's home. If I go back and he's still not back, I'll have no choice but to go out and look for him day and night until I find him. I'll force him to have a proper talk with me. He just suddenly found out that I'm a soul reaper and then I left! He was most likely extremely confused! Whatever Aizen needs to say, he should make it quick. I don't want to talk to that traitor!_

" Fine. . . . Let's blow a hole. . " Misaki said giving up. He walks up to the wall and raises his right hand and holds it with his left( like Rukia did in the early Bleach episodes XD) He closes his eyes and focuses. He then opens them ," HADO 31! SHAKKAHO!" A huge red flame burst out of Misaki's hands and blows a huge hole in the wall.

" You were always above average in Kido." Shuhei tells Misaki.

Misaki turns around and scratches his head," Hahaha!"

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

**Well what did you guys think! Misaki actually got to fight in this chapter. There's still plenty of more actions and more romance so don't worry! XD Please review or PM me . I really love to read them. See you next time! ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I'm back! I hope you guys like this chapter. What's going to happen now since Misaki and Shuhei are now inside Las Noches ._. I dont even know myself. lol anyways...on with the story ^.^**

Hueco Mundo( Las Noches):

Misaki used his kido to blast a hole inside the wall of Las Noches. He and Shuhei are now running as fast as they can down the corridors.

" What are we supposed to do now? This place has poor security." Misaki says.

" I guess we're supposed to just keep running until we find someone." Shuhei responds.

" But what if they just attack? We are soul reapers you know." Misaki says.

" We'll just explain that Aizen wanted to talk to you, and besides, they should all know that already." the black haired soul reaper said.

"..."

Usagi-san was once again trapped in his room, and of course, Aki was with him.

" Can you please get out." Usagi-san asked but it sounded like it was an order.

" Hmph! Do you not enjoy my company, U~sa~gi~san?" Aki said with a sexy voice, but it didn't arouse the sliver haired man one bit.

" Oh? Why I love your company my precious Aki~" Usagi-san said mimicking Aki's tone of voice

" Ugh! I still can't believe that you automatically fell out of love with your beloved Misaki. " Aki got up from his chair and started to head for the door. Before he put his hand on the door knob Aki still had his back faced to Usagi-san and said," Maybe since you're into me , maybe instead of raping you , I can rape Misaki. It wouldn't be fun and exciting to rape someone that's in love with you." Aki , then , put his hand on the door knob and walked out of the room without seeing or hearing the sliver haired man's reaction.

"!" Usagi-san was speechless.

_He's going. . . to rape. . . Misaki?! Why!? I acted like I was into him so Misaki wouldn't get hurt and now it has the opposite affect! This. . . can't happen ! Damn it!_

Before Usagi-san could punch the wall, Aki came back into the room.

" Why are you back?" Usagi-san said with a glare.

Aki didn't say anything for awhile, ". . . . "

" I said, why are you back!?" Usagi-san said and now was making a fist.

" I. . . came back to tell you that 2 soul reapers have broken into Las Noches. I know for a fact that one of them is Misaki. I can recognize his spiritual pressure. " Aki then looked Usagi-san in the eyes and had an evil smile now." I can finally fight Misaki once again! "

"!" Usagi-san was once again speechless." D-Does that mean you're going to fight him and then-" Usagi-san couldn't finish his sentence because Aki suddenly was very close to him. His face was just centimeters away from the rabbit.

" Go ahead Usagi-san. Finish that sentence. I'm going to fight Misaki and when he's all bloody and beaten up on the floor , I'll rape him to death. I wonder If I can manage to do that. . " Aki said with a confident smile.

" . . . . If you hate Misaki so much, why would you want to rape him? You don't even love him and nor does his love you!" Usagi-san yelled.

Aki pulled his face away from Usagi-san and back handed him across the face. " Says the man that was the one who forgot Misaki and wanted me! You have no right to say that! " Aki had a disgusted look on his face. Usagi-san gently touched his cheek. It hurt a lot."..." For the third time, Usagi-san was speechless.

_He's right. . . I love Misaki. . . so much! I just have to pretend a little longer that I don't love him anymore. I brought this onto myself! Right now, Misaki would have called me a stupid rabbit. This made Usagi-san's heart throb in pain. Misaki. . . _

" Tch! Whatever! I just came by again to tell you the wonderful news. I'll make sure to wound Misaki so much, he won't be able to stand. Then, I'll drag him in here and do it in front of you. You wouldn't mind it right , since you don't want Misaki anymore?

" T-That's right! Do whatever you want!" Usagi-san instantly regretted those words.

_NO!_

" Then I'll take me leave." Aki said this and then left the room. Usagi-san's eyes widened when he heard a door lock.

_He's locking me in?! Does that mean that I have to just wait until Aki brings Misaki. How long is that going to take. . . Will Misaki be soaked in his own blood!? Will he already be dead before Aki can get the chance to rape him?!_

Usagi-san was hurting himself with his own words.

_I. . . don't want Misaki to die! I don't even want a single cut on his body._

This made Usagi-san think of how nervous he would be whenever Misaki cooked for the two of them. Misaki cut himself with the knife 4 times already. The brunette would always blush a lot when Usagi-san licked his fingers to disinfect them. Having those flashbacks made the silver haired man smile sadly.

_Misaki. . . What can I do now? I . . . can't protect you this time. I promised you that I would always be there for you and now look at me. I'm locked into a room waiting for you to come back wounded and to be raped._

Usagi-san began to cry because of that the fact that another man was going to touch his Misaki.

_Misaki. . . .Misaki. . . _

All of a sudden the door busted opened and was knocked down. The man who knocked it down looked very familiar. It took a second for Usagi-san to figure it out. It was that orange haired kid who was with that girl to take Misaki back to that place that Usagi-san doesn't remember.

" Come on! We don't have that much time! Let's go." Ichigo says.

Usagi-san gets up and wipes his eyes and follows Ichigo.

**Soo what did ya think! The action is about to begin :p Please comment and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. It feels like it's been forever since I wrote a chapter. I honestly don't know what I'm going to write next. I seriously write the story as I go along. I wonder if Misaki will fight in this chapter! XD we shall find out. On with the story. . . **

Hueco Mundo( Las Noches):

Usagi-san and Ichigo were running down the corridors trying to avoid as many arrancars as they can. Usagi-san wasn't very athletic; as a result, he was having trouble catching up with Ichigo.

" Can we *huff* take a break for a moment?" Usagi-san asked the carrot top.

" Sure, but we need to keep moving. I got you, and now I need to get Takahashi." Ichigo said leading Usagi-san into a corner so they can take a break.

" You were ... planning on saving Misaki?" Usagi-san was surprised at Ichigo's words.

" I have to. I don't think Aizen plans on just 'talking' to Misaki. I heard that this arrancar that Misaki loved to fight is still alive and now wants revenge on him." Ichigo said.

" Do .. you mean Aki?" Usagi-san said.

Ichigo's eyes widened," You know Aki?!"

" He's the one who was in charge of kidnapping me, I think." The silver haired man said.

" I see. He must have kidnapped you to reel in Takahashi..." Ichigo looked down at the floor." Come on, we should get moving."

" A-Alright." Usagi-san responded.

Misaki and Shuhei were still running down the corridors not knowing where to go.

" Where the hell do we go?" Misaki said really impatient now.

" Misaki, I have never been here before. I don't know where we go. We'll just have to keep running." Shuhei responded.

" Fine. . ." Misaki pouted.

Misaki and Shuhei kept on running until they encountered two arrancars.

" Finally! Excuse us, can you lead us to Sosuke Aizen. He wanted to talk to-" Shuhei wasn't able to complete what he wanted to say because both of the arrancars attacked him.

" Shuhei!" Misaki yelled. Luckily, Shuhei was able to block both of the hollows' attacks.

" Listen! We are not your enemies right now! Your Lord Aizen requested to talk to Misaki Takahashi!" Shuhei tried to explain to them but the two arrancars were still attacking.

_I have to help Shuhei! He even came with me to Hueco Mundo! He's doing this all for me!_

All of a sudden, Misaki put himself between Shuhei and the two arrancars." Please stop this! If you don't believe us take me to him! You can tie me up or restrain me however you like. Just take me to Aizen please!" Misaki said to the arrancars. After hearing this, the two arrancars began talking.

" Alright then. We shall take you to lord Aizen." One of the arrancars said.

" T-Thank you!" Misaki seemed happy.

" But we are to confiscate your zanpakutos." The other arrancar said to the brunette and Shuhei.

" Why should we do that. How do we know that once we give it to you, you attack us? " Shuhei said before Misaki could say anything.

" How do we know that if we let you keep your sword and take you to Lord Aizen, you'll attack him?" One of the arrancars said.

" Do you really think that the two of us alone can easily defeat Aizen?" Shuhei did not want to say those words even though they were 100% true.

" True. . . Alright. You may keep your swords but we're going to have to tie your wrists." Saying this the two arrancars took the soul reapers' hands and tied them. Misaki looked a little scared. Shuhei noticed this and gave him an ' it's ok' look. Misaki relaxed a little.

_It's okay. We're just going to talk to Aizen. There isn't going to be any fighting involved. . . _

" Let's go" Both of the arrancars took the two soul reapers to Lord Aizen.

The 4 of them walked for about five minutes until they made it to the two huge doors. Misaki look all the way up and still couldn't see the top of the doors. The arrancar that was holding Misaki let go of him to knock on the door. Misaki and Shuhei heard a ' come in' and was taken inside.

" Welcome Misaki Takahashi and Shuhei Hisagi." The sound of Sosuke Aizen's voice sickened both of them. Shuhei just ignored him and looked at his captain." C-Captain Tosen?" Shuehi's voice became weak.

" Do not ignore Lord Aizen, Shuhei. How dare you!" Tosen said cruelly.

Shuhei had a pained look on his face. Before he could obey that order, Misaki stepped in," Why the hell should we say anything to this bastard! You, Ichimaru, and Aizen betrayed the Soul Society! Shuhei respected and look up to you and you just betray him!" Misaki was now panting from all of the yelling he just did.

" Misaki ... It's okay." Shuhei said with a sad voice.

" NO! It's not okay! Their traitors!" Misaki said and then turned to Aizen," Aizen! Why did you want to talk to me!"

" Oh I didn't want to talk to you. . .It was this little fellow right here." Aizen turned and pointed to Aki who was coming out of the shadows. Misaki's eyes widened and he gasped," A-Aki?!"

" It's nice to see you again Misaki! Did you miss me? Well, I missed you . . . a lot. " Aki said smirking.

" I thought I killed you! Why are you still alive!?" Misaki was now yelling.

" Isn't it obvious , Misaki? You. . . weren't strong enough to kill me!" Aki yelled and drew his word. Misaki right away did the same.

" I don't want to fight! I thought I came here just to talk to Aizen!" Misaki said.

" Well now you're going to be talking to me!" Aki said and lunged himself at Misaki.

END OF CHAPTER 13

**SOO what did you think!? Aki and Misaki finally reunited! Poor Shuhei! I never liked Tosen! Please review XD.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 . I'm really excited for this chapter. I wonder if I will focus on Misaki and Aki's fight or Ichigo and Usagi-san trying to find their way out. We shall see. Oh! Happy Spring Break guys! On with the story. . . **

Hueco mundo ( Las Noches) :

" Hn!" Misaki was not fighting at all. He was just deflecting Aki's attacks. Aki seemed like he was really into the battle. It's been so long since they fought.

" Why are you just blocking my attacks, Misaki!? How come you're not fighting?! Don't you want to fight me!" Aki said while striking him with his zanpakuto over and over again.

" NO! I don't want to fight you! That's the last thing I want to do! The only reason why I came here was because Aizen wanted to talk to me!" Misaki was trying his best to get out of this fight. He really didn't want to fight Aki.

_What can I do to stop Aki from fighting me!?_

" A-Aki! Why do you want to fight me so much? Don't you just hate soul reapers in general? Why do you only want to fight me?" Misaki was trying to talk to Aki so he wouldn't have to fight.

Aki stopped attacking Misaki," Because out of all the soul reapers that are out there, I hate you the most." Aki spat.

Misaki felt a little pain in his heart when he heard this," But why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you!?"

"I thought that y-you died. . . " Aki mumbled so Misaki couldn't hear him. Aki looked really pained.

" I what?" Misaki asked.

Aki's pained expression changed, " You were still alive that day when I killed you!" Aki yelled and then was gone before Misaki's eyes.

" Tsk!" Misaki didn't know where the arrancar went.

_Where the hell did he go!? Come one, Misaki! Concentrate!_

Misaki closed his eyes and waited. Aizen , Tosen, Gin, and Shuhei were still in the room. After a few seconds, Misaki was glowing. He right away felt movement to his left. He opened his eyes wide and turned around with his sword up to block Aki's attack.

" Tsk! Not bad Misaki! This is why I love fighting you so much. You're not boring to fight! But you're also not strong enough!" Saying this, Aki raised his sword in a flash and slashed Misaki's shoulder.

" MISAKI!" Shuhei yelled and was running towards him when Tosen stopped him.

"Don't Shuhei! This isn't your battle."

"Tsk" was the only sound Shuhei could make.

" ACK!" Misaki stepped back and was holding his right shoulder," . . . Bastard! "

" Oh! Don't be so sad Misaki! You're lucky that I didn't aim for your face. " Aki had an evil smirk on.

Misaki picked up his sword and was ready for Aki's next attack.

" You can still fight with that huge wound? Quite impressive!" Aki was clapping. Misaki glared at Aki. Before anyone else could attack the huge doors busted open.

Misaki's eyes grew really wide, ". . . . . U-Usagi-san. . .?" Misaki whispered but was still heard.

" Ichigo Kurosaki!?" Shuhei was also very shocked.

" Misaki Takahashi! We need to leave right now. Aizen never had anything to talk to you about." Ichigo ran in .

" W-What?!" Misaki was still shocked that his beloved Usagi-san was in Hueco Mundo.

" So what if he didn't have any business with Misaki?! He's fighting me! Now get the hell outta here you god damn soul reaper!" Aki yelled at Ichigo. Before he could say anything else, Ichigo had his zanpakuto to Aki's neck in an instant.

" Wha. . ?" Aki was really shocked. He didn't even see that coming.

" NO ! Don't kill him! He's my opponent! But besides that , why did you bring Usagi-san here?!" Misaki said.

" I didn't bring him here, I found him in a -" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence because Usagi-san ran over to Misaki and gave him a tight hug. Misaki yelped in pain because of his shoulder.

" M-Misaki! I'm so sorry! Where does it hurt?" Usagi-san was really panicked.

" I-I'm fine Usagi-san. It's just my shoulder. Why are you here?" Misaki looked up at his tall lover.

" This Bastard right here kidnapped me and brought me here! He told me that he would rape you in front of me! I-I couldn't bare the sight of that Misaki!" Usagi-san hugged Misaki again but lightly this time." I went with him because he said that he would hurt you!"

" He what?" Misaki voice changed suddenly. This kind of scared Usagi-san. Misaki took Usagi-san's arms off of him. Usagi-san couldn't look into Misaki's eyes because his light brown hair was covering them.

' Uh oh! He's mad. . . . " Shuhei thought. ' but wait. . . . Misaki. . . can't be THIS much mad. . . right? Not enough to. . . '

Aizen was continuing to stare at the little brunette. " Hmph. . " He had his calm smile again.

" Oh this should be interesting. . . " Gin said.

" . . . . " Tosen didn't say anything.

" M-Misaki ? What's wrong?" Usagi-san was really concerned now since Misaki wasn't saying anything.

Misaki still didn't say anything and turned around and walked towards Aki. Ichigo moved aside for him.

" What? You think that acting scary and not saying anything is going to make me surrender?! No way in hell!" Aki yelled.

Misaki raised his hand and groped Aki's neck. He was using so much force that Aki's eyes were watering," ACK!"

" MISAKI!" Shuhei said and with no hesitation ran towards him!

Misaki was glowing white," How dare you! You kidnap Usagi-san to reel me in!? You involved the only person that I can't live without! " Misaki tightened his grip on the blonde's neck. Shuhei finally got to him and made Misaki let go of Aki. Misaki was glowing even more and the white in his eyes began to turn black( you know what that means XD) .

" AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Misaki yelled.

" Misaki! You need to calm down! " Shuhei said.

Misaki was on his knees with his eyes shut and was covering his ears. Shuhei knelt right beside him.

" Misaki. . . " Usagi-san whispered. He was about to go to his lover but Ichigo stopped him.

**END OF CHAPTER 14.**

**YAY! WE ALL CAN GUESS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT RIGHT!? I can't wait! Please review and rate!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! I can't wait for this chapter! I seriously can't wait! SUSPENSE! Today is my last day of spring break so of course I will take my time today to write my next chapter. I still have to come up with Misaki and Aki's sword name! I don't even know their powers yet! We shall see if I put them in this chapter. Anyways. . . . On with the story.**

Hueco Mundo( Las Noches ):

_What's happening!? Why is this happening now! I -I can't show anyone this power! I'm a m-monster! It hurts so much. I can feel something inside of me trying to take over! U-Usagi-san!_

After the whites of Misaki's eyes becoming black, his pupils started to turn a bright yellow.

" M-Misaki?! Are you really that furious! You need to calm down! You can't control this power yet!" Shuhei was trying his best to comfort Misaki and trying to calm him down. It wasn't working.

' _Did the fact that Aki kidnap Usagi-san and brought him over to Las Noches upset Misaki this much_!?' Shuhei thought.

" It's been such a long time since I've seen Misaki's hollow form! " Aki said with excitement.

" Hollow form!? M-Misaki's . . . . . a hollow?" Usagi-san sounded shocked. He thought for all of the years that he knew Misaki, he was just an ordinary college kid. Then he was just a soul reaper. . . and now a hollow?

" . . . I-I'm not a hollow!" Misaki was struggling to say those words. " I'm a soul reaper!"

After refusing that the fact that he was a hollow , Misaki felt something take over his body," AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misaki's screaming voice turned into the sound of a hollow screaming. Misaki's entire face was covered with a hollow mask. All of its teeth was pointy and one of them to the right of his mouth was super long. There were no designs on the mask except for the one on his cheek that was just an X which was the color of red.

" M-Misaki?!" Usagi-san looked terrified.

" What? Does it frighten you that much . . . . Usagi-san?" Misaki's inner hollow said.

" Huh?" That wasn't Misaki's voice.

" If you don't like me anymore, you can blame Aizen. He did this to Misaki. He turned Misaki into a hollow. I'm part of Misaki! I took over him and now he has to fight me in his world!" The inner hollow said.

" So what if he has to fight?! That's what Misaki loves to do! He can defeat you! " Shuhei yelled.

" You sound pretty confident. . . Shuhei." Gin said.

" Tsk! Maybe that's because I am , Ichimaru!" Shuhei shot back at the former captain of squad 3.

" Then we shall see who wins." Aizen said with his gentle smile.

Misaki's mind:

_Why. . . . is it pitch black? Oh wait, I just have my eyes closed. . . ._

Misaki opened his eyes to see a single star in the night sky," Am. . . . I still in Hueco Mundo?"

" No you're not , Misaki." A voice that Misaki recognized said. Misaki's eyes widened and he stood up as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough because he was bashed into the air," ACK!" Blood came out of the brunette's mouth.

" You're as weak as ever." The voice said. Misaki looked up and the voice came out of the shadows.

" . . .YOU!" Misaki yelled at his inner hollow.

" Yes it's me! Prepare to die Misaki Takahashi!" The inner hollow said and drew his zanpakuto. Misaki wiped the blood off of himself and did the same.

" I will defeat you. After I do that I will take Usagi-san with me and get the hell out of here!" Misaki yelled.

" That's why I am here to prevent that. You're going to have to defeat me first. Don't think this is going to be easy Misaki." The inner hollow gripped his sword tighter.

" Like hell this is going to be easy! You're just as strong as me, but you are not me!" Misaki said with a glare.

" What did you say?!" The inner hollow's voice changed.

" Ugh!" Misaki couldn't believe the spiritual pressure that he felt.

" You. . . think that we have equal power?! Don't make me laugh! I'm apart of you that has its own power. That power does not equal to yours! I'm much stronger!" The inner hollow said and took his first strike towards Misaki. Misaki used flash step to avoid his attack. He then showed up behind the hollow and tried to take his strike when the hollow disappeared.

" Damn it! Not again." Misaki said under his breath.

This time Misaki couldn't tell where the hollow was. He really was that strong. Before Misaki's eyes, the hollow stabbed Misaki in his chest. At that moment, everything seemed to go in slow motion for Misaki.

" Just face it , Misaki. I'm stronger than you!" The inner hollow rapidly took his zanpakuto out of the soul reaper.

" Ack!" Misaki was now lying on the ground.

_This can't be happening! I want to protect the people that I care about and the people that I love._

Misaki was now thinking of his beloved Usagi-san. . .

_Usagi-san. . . . Why did all of this happen!? I just wanted to live a peaceful life with you. The last time I fought was with Aki. Shuhei was also there. He shot his cero at me and I faked my death with that. I don't regret becoming a soul reaper. I just regret the fact that you saw me as one. I wanted to keep this from you even though we promised that there would be no secrets between us. . . Forgive me Usagi-san. . . _

Misaki's inner hollow was about to take his next strike on the brunette who was lying on the floor when all of a sudden, Misaki began to glow white again...

END OF CHAPTER 15

**I can't wait to write the next chapter! Please review and PM me guys! I love hearing your comments! until next time! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! I wonder what's going to happen next! I was going to write this yesterday but I was at my Oba-chan's house the entire day and didn't get a chance to write it. Gomenasai! Let's see what happens in this chapter. On with the story. . . . **

Misaki's mind:

" W-What's going on?!" Misaki's inner hollow said.

_' What is going on? I . . . feel something awakening inside of me! W-What the hell is going on?'_

Misaki continued to keep glowing white. The white glow became brighter and brighter.

' You are ready Misaki.' A voice said.

" Huh? I know that voice. . . . O-Orpheus?" Misaki whispered.

' Yes, my master.' Orpheus said. ' That hollow is part of you and so am I. You are half soul reaper and half hollow. You need to accept that that's who you are.'

" B-But how can I be a hollow and a Soul reaper!? They're complete opposites!" Misaki yelled refusing that he was a hollow.

' My master. . . Do you recall the name. . . _Ichigo Kurosaki?_" The zanpakuto asked.

" Ichigo. . . . Kurosaki. . .? . . . .Oh yeah! He was the soul reaper that was ordered to take me back to the soul society. The orange head." Misaki said.

' Yes. . . He too is half soul reaper and half hollow like you. He is very strong. He isn't a ranked officer because he is only a substitute soul reaper.' Orpheus explained.

" He's a substitute soul reaper with hollow powers?! H-How can that be?" The brunette asked.

' Because he unlocked his potential. . . " The zanpakuto said.

" Do. . . I have that potential?" Misaki said with a confused expression.

'. . . . . . . Yes , my master.' Orpheus said .

" I. . . am a soul reaper and a h-hollow. I . . . accept that! I am a soul reaper and hollow!" Misaki repeated. The brunette stood up and stopped glowing white. His back was faced to his inner hollow . He then turned around.

" W-what?! How can this be!" The inner hollow yelled. What he saw was a brunette with a soul reaper kimono and a hollow mask.

" I have accepted that you are me. I am you. " Misaki said.

" Tsk! Damn you!" The inner hollow said." You can't be stronger than me! I am stronger than you!" The inner hollow said.

Misaki used flash step and stabbed his inner hollow in the chest," UGH!"

" There you go. . . I have defeated you." Misaki said and took his zanpakuto out of the inner hollow's body. As soon as Misaki said that, his inner hollow began to disappear.

" Congratulations. . . Misaki. . .Takahashi. You better use and appreciate this power that I'm giving you." Misaki's inner hollow said.

" I will. . . don't worry." Misaki said and then smiled. After saying that, Misaki was finally back in his original body and he still had the hollow mask on.

" That. . was tiring." Misaki said in an exhausted voice.

" Misaki?" Shuhei said.

" Shuhei!" Misaki said in a happy voice.

" You defeated your inner hollow? " Shuhei asked.

" Yes. . . . and it was all thanks to my zanpakuto." Misaki said.

" Well since you're back , I can kill you now." Aki said. Misaki looked up to see Aki standing on top of a pillar.

" If you're going to kill me, you're going to have to fight me first, Aki." Misaki said with a smirk.

" That's exactly what I plan to do!" Aki yelled and lunged himself at Misaki taking his first strike towards his chest. Misaki was able to deflect it.

_His moves are slower than usual. Is it because of my new hollow powers?_

" Come on Misaki! Attack me!" Aki said as he took another strike which Misaki deflected again.

" As you wish!" Misaki said and raised his zanpakuto which was glowing white and then swung it releasing his cero. Aki tried deflecting it but it seemed that the cero was overtaking him." Tsk!"

" Was that good enough for you. . . Aki?" Misaki said with another smirk.

" Please! You were stronger the last time I fought you! Have you gotten weaker since it's been so long since you were in that mask!?" Aki yelled once again.

" Oh I'm stronger. I'm just not giving it my all!" Misaki yelled back.

" What!?" Aki's eyes widened." What the hell did you say!?"

" You heard me. . . . You're not strong enough to be at the same level as me! " Misaki said.

Aki looked down so Misaki wasn't able to see his eyes because his hair was covering them. Aki began to glow. " You think you're stronger than me!? Don't make me laugh! I'm stronger than any soul reaper!"

" But Aki. . . . I'm not just a soul reaper . . . . I'm also a hol-" Misaki didn't finish his sentence since he was interrupted by Aki," Don't you say that you're one of us! You are not a hollow. It's impossible to be a soul reaper and hollow!" Aki yelled.

" It's possible." Aizen said.

Aki's eyes widened," W-What!?"

" Aki, do you see that boy over there with the orange hair? His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. . . He is a soul reaper, hollow, and a human." Aizen said with no expression on his face.

" No! T-That can't be! How is he able to be a soul reaper , hollow , and human?! That's not true! That's impossible!" Aki was furious." Misaki you can't be like me! Y-You can't be a hollow! Aren't you a soul reaper. Aren't we supposed to have a soul reaper and hollow relationship?!"

" Huh?"

_What is he talking about?_

" M-Misaki I. . . I . . . ." Aki started to cry. . . .

END OF CHAPTER 16

**What did you guys think!? I finally put Misaki's zanpakuto's name! Orpheus! I just thought it was a pretty good name? I just have to think of its power now. See you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEEY! :3 It's been awhile and I'm sorry for that! I've been busy with school. I have a butt load of homework :3 ugh! Yesterday I had like 4 hours of it! It's a good thing I don't have school for the next two days! :0. I finally came up with Misaki's power and Aki's. I can't wait! Anyways on with the story. . . . **

_' What's wrong with Aki?'_

" Misaki!. . . I. . . .I. . .!" Aki couldn't get out what he wanted to say.

" What is it Aki?" Misaki asked.

_' Why the hell is he crying for?'_

" . . . .Misaki! I-I . . . . " Aki's shot straight up so he was finally making eye contact with Misaki." I LOVE YOU!"

Everyone in the room was shocked except Aizen( -.-)

" HUH!?" Was all Misaki could say.

" What did you say!?" Usagi-san was pissed.

" I-I don't understand!" Shuhei said with wide eyes.

" I don't either." Misaki said still shocked.

_H-How can this be true!? Aki and I have been fighting for years! He can't be in l-love with me. He just can't . This is kind of hard to believe. He could be faking this to get my guard down. _

" Aki! Cut the crap! There's no way in hell you're in love with me. Is this some sort of sick joke. Don't make fun of me since I have a man as my lover!" Misaki was glaring at Aki.

" I-I'm not! I really love you Misaki! Ever since I met you! I just couldn't tell you since you're a soul reaper and I'm a hollow! Fighting was the only thing that would bring us together. I was sort of happy that you were a soul reaper, but now. . . . . now you're. . . one of us! I can't accept that! This was all Aizen's fault! He turned you into a hollow!"

" A-Aki. . . " Misaki said.

" I really do love you Misaki and I don't blame you for not believing it! I should have told you sooner. . . " Aki looked like he was about to cry again.

" Tsk! Just shut up! Don't tell someone's lover you love them right in front of them!" Usagi-san yelled.

" What the hell!? I can't just take Misaki into a private room and then tell him! He would get suspicious!" Aki yelled back.

" . . . Then you don't tell him at all since he has me and only me!" Usagi-san pointed to himself.

" But! I want him to know." Aki said.

" Listen. . . Aki. I'm flattered but I can't. I have the best lover anyone could ever ask for. Besides, you and I are total different people even if I'm part hollow. I'm sorry." Misaki said with a sad facial expression.

" . . . I understand, Misaki. Can I ask one request of you?" Aki said with a sad smile.

" Of course ." Misaki smiled back.

" . . . . . " Aki drew his sword ." Fight with me one last time."

" . . . One. . . Last time?" Misaki looked confused at first." Y-You mean to the death?"

" Of course you baka!" Aki said." Don't we always do that but something just keeps on interrupting us!"

" . . . " Misaki hesitated for awhile and then said ,"Alright." The brunette looked determined.

" M-Misaki? To the death!?' Shuhei asked.

" It's alright , Shuhei. " Miskai smiled and then winked at him.( kya! v)

" You can do this." Shuhei smiled back and was having some trouble winking back at the lieutenant. Misaki just laughed and then focused his concentration on Aki.

" Are you ready, Aki?" Misaki said as he drew his zanpakuto.

" Yes." Aki responded. He then stabbed the ground with his sword," Tremble beneath my feet, Zankokuna Sekai(Cruel World)!

The ground suddenly began to shake and cracks were forming in them.

" I really do admire your swords power, Aki." Misaki said with a smirk.

" Why thanks you , Misaki." Aki said. Aki's left eye was now visible. His eyes turned green and his body was half naked but was mostly covered in leafs.

" It's your turn I believe." Aki said.

" Right. . . . " Misaki said.

Misaki threw his zanpakuto in the air and it disappeared before everyone's eyes," Blow them all away, Orpheus!" All of a sudden, Misaki and everyone else in the room felt wind run through their hair.

" M-Misaki?" Usagi-san was amazed.

Misaki was now wearing a black cloth covering his mouth, like a ninja. His gloves that once reached his knuckles were now covering his entire hands. Usagi-san for the first time blushed because his little Misaki looked so smexy.

" Let's do this!" Misaki yelled.

The hollow and soul reaper lunged themselves at each other.

" COME ON KISUKE! HELP US OUT!" Rangiku yelled.

" Why should I do that?" Kisuke said with an idiotic smile. It really annoyed the butt out of her when she sees him waving his stupid fan and laughing like an idiot.

" Because we want to save Misaki and Ichigo!" Rangiku replied." Ne Baldy?" She turned to Ikkaku.

" What the hell did you call me?!" A huge vein popped out of Ikkaku's head.

" Just accept it baldy! You're bald!" Yachiru says as she climbs on top of kenpachi's back.

" I'll kill you!" Ikkaku yelled and started to chase Yachiru down the field.

END OF CHAPTER 17

YAY! We finally see the powers of Misaki and Aki! :D I think I did a pretty good job if I say so myself. Well . . . Please review! I love to hear them. I don't know what I'm going to write next :O I have a butt load of thinking to do. I notice that I'm using the word " butt" a lot. Sorry about that ._.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Sorry it took so long. I have been busy with school! I really can't wait to write this chapter! I wonder what's going to happen next! I can't believe I made Aki fall in love with Misaki ! lol Usagi-san! We shall see what happens next. Oh! Before I start writing I want you guys to go to and read Kaito Shuno. It's a yaoi comic read from left to right. It's amazing. The art is really nice XD . Hope you guys like it if you decide to read it. Anyways. . . . On with the story.**

Hueco Mundo: Usagi-san's point of view.

_This is really amazing. . . Who could have ever thought that my Misaki would be this strong. He was always so cute and innocent when we were back at home. Now, I see that his expression changed from kind looking to harsh and determined. He still looks as sexy as ever though! He looks like a ninja even though he's supposed to be a Shinigami. He looks so focused. His body moves so naturally when he's fighting. It's really amazing._

" Hyaaa!" Misaki yelled. There was wind all around him. Aki kept summoning rocks to be thrown at the brunette. Of course, Misaki dodges them all.

" Come on Misaki! Attack me! Stop freakin' dodging everything that I throw at you!" Aki said while summoning parts of the ground to get higher, but Misaki used the force of wind to break them.

" Then why don't you stop throwing rocks at me , Aki?" Misaki said.

" Well if I stop, it would be easier for you to attack me!" Aki said.

" Then stop complaining." Misaki said and then used flash step.

" Dammit, where did ya go?!" Aki said looking everywhere.

All of a sudden, wind started to surround the blonde. There was so much wind that Aki had to close his eyes for a millisecond. That's when Misaki took his chance and stabbed Aki in the stomach.

" ACK!" Aki yelled in pain.

Misaki still had his zanpakuto inside of Aki.

" Y-You bastard!" Aki said.

Misaki then took his sword out of Aki,"Ngh!"

Aki dropped to one knee and supported himself by stabbing his sword in the ground.

" It's over, Aki." Misaki said raising his sword to Aki's neck.

" M-Misaki!?" Usagi-san yelled.

_Is Misaki really going to kill him?! Can he really do that? Don't do this Misaki!_

Usagi-san repeated his thoughts and said," Don't do this , Misaki!"

Hearing this, Misaki then hesitated and looked at his lover," U-Usagi-san. . . . . . . I have to. Aki wanted this to the death. If I don't I would either die or not doing anything would destroy his honor."

" B-But you can't kill him. You would be a. . . " Usagi-san didn't want to say this word.

" I hate to burst your bubble, Usagi-san but your little Misaki has killed many hollows before he ever met you." Gin Ichimaru said.

" W-what?!" Usagi-san said.

_Has Misaki killed that many hollows?! _

" Yes. . . I have." Misaki said not looking at the older man.

" You really think it's that easy to kill me, Misaki?!" Aki said.

" Huh?!" Misaki's green eyes were wide when he felt a sword plunge through his chest," D-Damn you!"

After saying those words, Aki took his sword out of Misaki and the brunette fell to the ground.

" Misaki!" Shuhei yelled and ran toward the former Lieutenant.

" . . . . M-Misaki. . . . " Usagi-san felt so helpless. He just saw in the blink of an eye his lover being stabbed and now he isn't moving.

All of sudden, Ichigo stood in front of Usagi-san," Rukia take Takahashi and heal him. He isn't dead just yet.

" On it." Rukia responded and took Misaki from Shuhei's arms and disappeared before everyone's eyes.

" Now it's my turn to play." Ichigo said ( XD).

" S-So you're next right?" Aki said.

" That's right. I'm surprised you're not in tears since you almost killed the one you claim to love." Ichigo said with no expression on his face.

" What's the point of crying anymore when I know that I can never have him. He's a soul reaper, and I'm a hollow!." Aki yelled.

" Don't forget that he's soul reaper AND hollow. Did you not see what happened before you guys started fighting?" Ichigo said grabbing his sword that was on his back and drawing it.

" TSK!" AKi said and also got his sword ready and did something unexpected," Zankokuna Sekai maximum level!"

" Ugh!" Ichigo said and jumped into the air because the ground began to shake tremendously. Ichigo then realized what he did because the ceiling began to collapse.

" Getsuga . . . . TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled and swung his sword upwards to make a clear path of the rocks. Once there was a path, he used flash step and made it out of the building.

_WAIT! What about Usami Akihiko!?_

Ichigo was about to go back down there when he saw Orihime using her powers to protect the middle aged man.

" Orihime?! When did you get here?!" Ichigo asked.

" I secretly came here with everyone!" Orihime said.

" Everyone?..." Ichigo said to himself and then noticed something coming up behind him. He right away turned around and blocked Aki's attack.

" That's rude to attack while someone is talking to another person." Ichigo said with a smile but narrowing his brown eyes.

" Oh Aren't you being the rude one here? We were in a middle of a fight and you begin talking to someone!" Aki said back.

" Ok then we're even." Ichigo said and raised his zanpakuto," My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Subsitiute soul reaper." Ichigo introduced.

" My name is Aki . . . and I am going to defeat you!" Aki said.

END OF CHAPTER 18

**YAY! Ichigo finally gets to fight! Again sorry for the late update. . . I've been busy with school. I have a major big test on the 29th of May and my school is just throwing more homework at us. I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Until next time! XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! I am very very very sorry! It's been... what... 3 weeks? I'm so sorry! My test is coming up in two days and I'm going bankai! I'm so stressed. I finally have the time to write this. I think this story is going to end soon. Don't worry . I think I'll make other stories. Maybe just a Junjo Romantica one or Black Butler. . . I still haven't decided. You guys can PM me if you have any recommendations. Ok then on with the story Xp. . . .**

Hueco Mundo( Las Noches):

" Is he going to be alright, Orihime?" Shuhei asked.

" Yes. . . he'll be alright, but his wound is very deep and will take some time to heal. " Orihime responded.

" Thank goodness. . . " Shuhei said looking at the pale brunette.

Usagi-san couldn't say anything. He was still in shock. He was still grateful that Misaki would be okay.

" . . . Misaki. . . " The silver haired man whispered to himself.

_~ In Misaki's Head~_

_Ow . . . My chest hurts. I feel so tired. Wasn't I just fighting Aki right now?. . . . . . Oh yeah. . . He stabbed me and then I blacked out. Does that mean I. . . lost? Great. After all of these years of fighting Aki, he finally defeated me. I should be dead right? I've always wondered what happens to a soul reaper when he or she dies. Is it heaven? I wonder. . . _

All of a sudden, Misaki sees a light ahead of him.

_What the hell is that. I can almost reach it._

The brunette reaches for the light and then wakes up to see Orihime, Shuhei, Rukia, this dude with glasses, a man that looks Mexican, and. . . . Usagi-san.

" Misaki! You're awake! Thank god!" Shuhei yelled.

" Misaki!" Usagi-san yells in relief.

Orihime opens her shield to let the him in. Usagi-san dashes in there and squeezes Misaki," AH!" Misaki yelps in pain.

" M-Misaki! I'm so sorry. I hurt you again." Usagi-san says.

" I-It's okay , Usagi-san. . . . I'm f-fine." Misaki struggles with his words.

" No! You're not! Do you know how scared I was?! All of this happened way too fast, but I still accept you for who you are, Misaki." Usagi-san said with Misaki lying down in his arms.

" Usagi-san?" Misaki whispered.

" Yes, my love?" Usagi-san whispered back.

" Just hold me in your arms and let me heal, so I can end this once and for all." Misaki said with a sad smile and then closed his eyes.

" M-Misaki?!" Usagi-san's heart was beating really fast.

With his eyes still closed, Misaki said," Don't worry, Usagi-san. . . . I'm just resting." The brunette then chuckled.

**~Back to the fight with Ichigo and Aki~**

Both Ichigo and Aki were out of breath.

" I thought you would be stronger than this, soul reaper." Aki said.

" heh. . . " Ichigo smirked.

" Why the hell are you laughing?!" Aki was starting to get pissed.

" Who said I was at my strongest?" Ichigo asked.

"!" Aki couldn't say anything.

_That's right . . . He is in his shikai form. . . does this guy even have a bankai?! I don't think so. He would have used it by now. . . I can still beat him!_

" I can be stronger for you if you want?" Ichigo grabbed his zanpakuto with both of his hands and pointed it at Aki," BAN. . KAI!"

Aki gasped. He felt a whole bunch of spiritual pressure. Ichigo was now in bankai form and was determined.

Aki vanished and reappeared to attack but Ichigo beat him to it and used flash step and came up behind him. Aki's reflexes were to slow and Ichigo slashed his left shoulder," AH!"

" Am I strong enough yet?" Ichigo asked.

" Damn you!" Aki said and used his zanpakuto to throw rocks at him.

" Is this the best you can do?" Ichigo said . Aki suddenly threw on huge rock. Ichigo used Getsuga Tensho to break it. Once he broke it, Aki attacked him and slashed his leg," Argh!"

" Hah!" Aki smirked.

Ichigo was about to attack when Misaki blocked it with his zanpakuto," What?"

" I'm sorry but this is my fight." Misaki said.

Ichigo stared at him for awhile and then said," Alright. Be careful, Takahashi."

" Thanks. I will" Misaki responded. He then turned around to face Aki.

" Aki. . . " Misaki said.

" M-Misaki. . ." Aki said.

" You defeated me." Misaki said with sadness in his voice.

" W-What? No I didn't!" Aki yelled.

" Yes, you did. I was just healed in time. You. . . . can kill me now." Misaki said and closed his eyes waiting for Aki to stab him or something.

" Misaki. . . I'm not going to kill you. . . I. . . . . love you." Aki said.

" What? Didn't we agree that we would fight to the death?" Misaki asked.

" I know, but I said that because I was sure that you would defeat me." Aki said not looking at the one that he loved.

" I'm not going to kill you, Aki." Misaki said.

" W-Why not?" Aki said.

" Because. . . I don't want to fight anymore. Can we please just stop this." Misaki said

Aki took a long time to answer and then said," F-Fine," He put his sword away and so did the brunette.

They both landed onto the floor and gave each other a hug. Aki was crying.

Usagi-san and the others came running towards the two figures.

" Don't hug my Misaki!" Usagi-san said and yanked Misaki out of Aki's grasp.

" U-Usagi-san?" Misaki said.

" It's okay. I understand. I know that I can never have Misaki. I'm just glad that I can have his friendship.

" Good. So you won't mind if I do this?" Usagi-san grabbed Misaki and kissed him harshly on the lips. Misaki's eyes were very wide but then he closed them and gave in to the kiss.

" Usagi-san?"' Misaki asked.

" What is it, my love?" Usagi-san asked.

Misaki grabbed his hand and said," Let's go home."

Usagi-san smiled and said," Of course , my love."

**END OF STORY**

**That's it folks! I can't believe I'm ending the story. It brings tears to my eyes. I hoped you guys loved the story! I'm glad that there was a happy ending! See you guys later XD.**


End file.
